1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for impinging opposing jets of water and liquid CO.sub.2 against each other within a chilled CO.sub.2 atmosphere in order to produce ice which may vary in temperature from 32.degree. F. to -50.degree. F., depending upon the relative rates of spray discharge of water and liquid CO.sub.2.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different methods and apparatuses for forming ice by mixing liquid CO.sub.2 and water heretofore have been known. Examples of these previous methods and apparatuses are disclosed in
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,039, 4,888,407, 5,154,064 and 5,295,368. However, these previously known methods and apparatuses require special equipment and/or are very difficult to precisely control. Accordingly, a need exist for a method and apparatus for forming ice at selected temperatures and wherein the ice may be formed independent of elaborate equipment and in a manner which may be controlled by semiskilled work persons.